Through Our Many Years
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: What I consider AU. Kate and friends are NYU students. Kate and Lanie attend a book signing of Richard Castle then meet friends Javi and Kevin at a coffee shop where they meet 5 year old Alexis and then Martha. Alexis likes Kate right off and wants to fix her up with her dad. Rated M for later because I don't know where I'm going with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Through Our Many Years**

Summary: This is what I consider AU… Castle is still an author but Kate is a student at NYU… the others are included as friends…. I don't know if I have years/ages correct so if I don't then I'm sorry but well it's AU so just read and enjoy. Rating will be M for later chapters because I'm not sure where this is going. Her mother's murder will be mentioned but not a dwelling point. Jim Beckett makes a couple of appearances. The marriage with Meredith happened but not the one with Gina.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters, I just like to borrow them for my stories.

**Chapter One: Total Fan Girl**

Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan were sitting at a booth at the small coffee shop waiting on their friends from NYU Kate Beckett and Lanie Parish, they were going to the book store for a signing and said they would be right over. Kevin looked over at Javi. "Did you see that line? We'll still be here at lunchtime."

Javi smiled. "Kate won't leave until she gets her book signed, he is the God of the written word as far as she's concerned."

Kevin laughed. "So why does Lanie go?"

"To hold her up in case he accidentally touches her, Lanie is afraid she might faint or something. She is also afraid that Kate won't be able to tell him her name, I mean he is so in love with him. She has a book poster with his picture on it above her bed in the dorm."

Kevin laughed. "Longest non relationship she's ever had or relationship." He nodded toward the door. "Here they come now, I guess she was able to stand up and walk after getting her book signed."

The girls came in giggling and sat down across from the guys. Javi looked up. "If you girls are going to giggle about that author for the next hour then I'm leaving."

Kate opened the book. "He wrote that I have beautiful eyes."

Kevin laughed. "He writes that for about 200 other females too, he probably didn't even notice your eyes Kate."

Suddenly they heard the voice of a little girl. "Hey my daddy wrote that book."

Javi looked down. "Sure he did kid, can't you see adults in private conversation here?"

"You aren't adults, my daddy is an adult and so is my gram but you are not adults."

She saw one of the girls across from the guys smile. "She's got you there Javi." Then the girl looked at her. "You said your daddy wrote the book, what's your name?"

"Alexis Castle, on the back that's my daddy Richard Castle."

Kate looked at the little girl. "I saw pictures of your mom, she's very pretty you look just like her."

"My mommy is a total flake, I live with my daddy and my gram. I'm here with my gram while daddy signs his books. Gram found a man on her graydar and I'm not interested in talking to another man that is just good for one slumber party and gone tomorrow."

Lanie looked at Alexis. "How old are you sweetie?"

"I'm 5 years old but daddy says I'm an old soul." She looked at Kate. "I bet you are a total fan girl aren't you?"

"No, I'm a fan of the genre and your daddy is a very talented writer."

Alexis looked at Lanie and smiled. "Total fan girl?"

Lanie nodded. "In a big way."

Suddenly they heard a voice coming their way. "Alexis Castle, I told you to stop running off." She looked at the teens in the booth. "I'm so sorry if my granddaughter was bothering you."

Kevin started talking before looking up. "No ma'am, she's a sweetheart." Then he looked up and his eyes opened big. "Oh wow you're Martha Rodgers."

She smiled and put her hand out. "Yes I am and you are."

He put his hand out and shook her hand. "A total fan of yours, Kevin Ryan."

"Kevin always great to meet a fan and who are your friends darling?"

"Javier Esposito, Lanie Paris and Katherine Beckett, we all go to NYU but we were here today for Kate to go get her book signed by Richard Castle."

Martha put her hand out to Kate. "Oh a fan of my son's books, Katherine is it?

Alexis laughed. "She's a total fan girl gram."

Lanie looked up. "Wow, I had no idea that Richard Castle is your son."

"Well he changed his name wanting to make it on his own merit as a writer."

Kate smiled. "It seems he did, he's a wonderful writer."

Martha smiled. "I'm very proud of my son but thank you darling that is very sweet of you." She looked at her watch. "Well we've taken up enough of your time and I'm sorry that Alexis barged in on you, she sometimes like to make new friends we need to have that boundaries talk again."

Alexis looked up at her grandmother and rolled her eyes. "You do realize I'm right here and I can hear you?"

"Sweetheart stop being a drama queen like your mother."

"And none of it comes from you?" She looked at Lanie. "May I squeeze in there to say goodbye to Kate please?"

Lanie picked up the little girl and put her between her and her friend, she hugged Kate and whispered in her ear and then she hugged her. "You take care Alexis."

Alexis looked around. "Pen please someone?"

Javi handed her one, she thanked him and wrote on a napkin and handed it to Kate. "What number is this Alexis?"

"Its daddy's for what I told you, for me please." She hugged her again and then climbed over Lanie saying excuse me and then waved goodbye as she walked out with her grandmother.

Lanie looked over at her friend. "What did she tell you Kate?"

"She said she's being smothered by drama and flake that she needs normal like me."

Kevin nodded. "Here's your chance for a real relationship and look the kid already loves you."

Javi pointed at the book. "That guy has a different woman in his bed every night, he's really going to look twice at a college student with commitment issues."

Kate looked across the table. "Thank you Javi for the ringing endorsement. Now who are you dating?"

He laughed. "And break the hearts of women all over the world? Oh I'm staying free girlfriend."

They looked out the window as Martha, Richard and Alexis all walked by. They saw Alexis say something to her dad and he stopped and looked in the window while Alexis waved. Kate waved at the little girl, they saw Richard carrying his daughter walk back toward the window he smiled and then turned around and walked off carrying a sad looking little girl with him.

**TBC**

Will Kate see Alexis and Richard again? Will she listen to Alexis and call him?


	2. Fan Girl Meets Hot Daddy

**Title: Through Our Many Years**

Summary: This is the story that is basically AU… I'm winging a story with no outline on a dare from a friend who might be a former friend if this doesn't work out… I don't know how long it will be obviously. This chapter Kate meets Castle although the meeting isn't planned and it turns out… well read on and we'll see because like I said no plan.

Disclaimer: Chapter One

**Chapter Two: Fan Girl Meets Hot Daddy**

Kate wanted to do nothing but read her book sit in the dorm and read, when she bought a new Castle book that was her plan to just sit and read from cover to cover. But it seemed like that was before NYU and before friends, now she had to put the book down. She was due to meet her friends at the coffee shop so she would take the book with her, they were always late anyway. She walked in and ordered her coffee then sat down to read. Suddenly she heard a small but familiar voice. "Kate you're here, daddy you need to meet Kate she's my new friend. She could have been yours but she didn't call you."

She looked up into the eyes of Richard Castle and there she sat holding his book. She looked at the little girl and after putting down the book put her arms out. "Hey Alexis, where's my hug beautiful?"

The little girl beamed and jumped into her arms. "Kate I kept telling daddy about you but he said what I was saying was too good to be true."

"Wow you must have really been talking me up to your dad." She put her hand out. "Kate Beckett, your daughter is so wonderful." After shaking his hand she pointed across from her seat. "Please join me?"

"It is great to meet you, my daughter has talked nonstop about you." He pointed to the book. "So you read my books?"

Alexis who had decided to sit by Kate smiled. "She doesn't just read them daddy, she's a real fan girl Lanie said so."

Kate laughed trying to hide the embarrassment. "My best friend Lanie, she goes on a bit sometimes but I do love your writing. My mom was a fan of your books and suggested I read them also."

He looked at her and his expression was unreadable. "Was a fan?"

"Oh she passed away but she used to read your books all the time, new books cover to cover as soon as she got home."

He nodded. "I'm sorry about your mom."

"Oh that's okay, I mean that was rude of me I usually don't tell complete strangers about her."

He laughed. "I'm a connection between you and your mother, hardly a stranger and you are friends with my daughter."

Kate pulled Alexis close. "That I am, she is a ball of energy."

Alexis spoke up. "Are Lanie, Javi and Kevin coming today Kate?"

"Yes sweetie but they are always late." Then she looked over at Castle. "Those are my friends from NYU, Alexis met all of them of course your mother did too."

He laughed. "Oh the original diva, please tell me she didn't say anything to embarrass me?"

Alexis laughed. "I met Kate because Gram was working her graydar and I got bored."

He looked at Kate and smiled. "I hope she didn't bother you and your friends."

Kate smiled. "Who Alexis or Martha?"

"Well both I guess."

"No they are both lovely."

He laughed. "And you are much too kind. So what's your major at NYU?"

"Criminal Justice, probably one reason I find your books so fascinating."

"Are all of your friends studying the same thing?"

"Javi and Kevin are also CJ majors but Lanie is a med student."

Suddenly the door flew open and he heard a voice that he just hated to hear. "Well Richard Castle, I'm running your ass down again."

"Gina, little ears present." He pointed at Kate. "This is our friend Kate Beckett, she's a student at NYU and actually reads my books. Kate this is my publisher Gina."

Kate put her hand out and Gina shook her hand but acted like she would rather not. "Always nice to see someone that reads his books." Then she looked at Castle. "A bit young for you isn't she Richard?"

Before they could speak up Alexis did. "Well you're old and mean, I like Kate she's my friend."

Castle smiled. "Alexis that's not nice, come on sweetie I need to speak with Gina for a few minutes and I'm sure Kate would like her quiet time back."

"I want to stay with Kate."

He looked at Kate clearly wanting Kate to push Alexis to go with him but after the way Gina acted she just couldn't. So in her best seductive voice she smiled and went on. "Oh she can sit with me Rick, I don't mind you go on and talk but don't forget we're here."

He smiled, yes he caught on to her game. "As if Kate, thanks." He winked and joined Gina at another table.

Kate decided to get the scoop on Gina. "So does your dad date her?"

Alexis smiled at Kate. "Why do you want to know? Are you curious or are you jealous?"

"I'm curious because I think your dad is cute and I like his books."

"No he doesn't date Gina but she tries, she's jealous of you because you're all young and what daddy calls hot but she's kind of old."

"Your dad is older than Gina."

"But you think my dad is hot."

"I'm not having this discussion with you my sweet." Just then her friends walked in.

Lanie squealed. "Oh no you have totally got Alexis, come here girlfriend."

Alexis jumped up and gave Lanie a hug. "Hey Lanie, I was hoping I could see you guys."

Kevin smiled. "Did you forget mine?"

She hugged him and then even hugged Javi. Then she looked back at Lanie. "I know something on you Lanie, he totally smells like your perfume."

Kate noticed that Rick was watching all of this out of the corner of his eye. "Give me back my girl and you guys go get your drinks. Javi if you get me more coffee and Lex some juice we won't blab that you totally smell like Lanie."

Alexis moved to sit on Kate's lap and Kate pulled her in close. "You like my dad don't you?"

"Listen you little matchmaker I don't know your dad and he doesn't really know me, let's leave at we met and I don't hate him okay?"

"Do you still have his number?"

Lanie sat down opposite Kate. "Yes Kate, do you still have his number?"

"Don't encourage the child Lanie or I might blab to you know who about you know what?"

Alexis looked at Kate and her eyes got big. "Is someone not supposed to know that Javi smells like Lanie?"

Kevin sat down beside Kate and Javi sat by Lanie and Kevin laughed. "His girlfriend may find it not so great."

Javi looked at Kevin. "I told you we broke up."

Kevin shook his head and looked at Kate. "Is that what he said Kate?"

"No I believe he said we are in the process of breaking up. What is that? What is the process of breaking up, you are together or you aren't?"

Alexis looked at Kate. "Don't tell me that you and Kevin date? I'm sorry did I mess up?"

Kate laughed. "No squirt we are just friends, I'm older than him and he's like a little brother to me. He has a girlfriend, she's in high school." They all started laughing including Alexis.

Suddenly they looked up when Gina stormed out and Castle appeared back at the table. Alexis looked up. "Hey daddy, she does not look happy." She laughed. "These are Kate's friends Lanie, Kevin and Javi."

He shook all of their hands and then addressed Kate. "Thank you for letting her sit here, she clearly had more fun than if she would have been with us." He put his hand out to Alexis. "Come on sweetie, we have to go meet Gram her audition is almost over."

Alexis hugged Kate. "I'll miss you Kate."

"I'll miss you too sweetie."

He put his hand with a piece of paper. "Call anytime."

She wrote on a napkin. "You do the same."

He smiled and started for the door. "Talk to you soon Kate."

Lanie smiled. "So you gonna call him or do I have to smack you?"

Kate smiled. "My dance card is empty, he's the famous novelist. Let's see if he calls first."

Javi looked over at Kevin. "She going to call him."

Kevin nodded and did that fist bump thing with Javi that Kate found so irritating. "I give it a week bro."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Can we talk about something else? So Kevin how was the high school dance you took Jenny too last night?"

They all started laughing and he rolled his eyes. "She graduates in May guys."

Kate laughed. "It's so sweet how you drop her off at school sometimes after she's been sleeping with you all night. Oh hey how was your night? Well I totally watched television and did my homework. Jenny how was your night, I totally screwed Kevin's brains out."

That threw all of them in another fit of giggles and Lanie spoke up. "If that is her goal then she's not reaching very high." Kate and Lanie did the fist bump across the table and Kevin shook his head.

"That's not cool guys. I'm looking forward to teasing you about sleeping with Richard Castle once you land him."

She smiled at Kevin. "At least saying I screwed his brains out would take more time than 5 minutes. And you're just jealous twerp because that guy is so super-hot you're not even close to his league."

Suddenly they heard a throat clear and she looked up into the eyes of Richard Castle and he smiled. "Sorry I didn't mean to listen but you were on a roll Kate, anyway mother took Alexis shopping and I wanted to invite you and your friends to her birthday party."

Her face was red and she couldn't talk to him after what she said, she couldn't face him right now. What must he think of her? He had to be regretting giving her his phone number. She jumped up. "I have to run I'm going to be late for class, sorry Mr. Castle I can't come." She ran out and it sounded like she was crying.

He looked at the others. "She doesn't have class does she?"

Lanie picked up Kate's book that she had left behind. "No, she's suffering from the worst case of embarrassment ever. You can't even begin to climb down from that pedestal she has always had you on and meeting you was her dream come true."

He put his hand out. "Give me the book for a minute please." He started writing on the back cover.

_Kate,_

_Looking forward to a cherished friendship and more than 5 minutes with you._

_Always,_

_Rick_

He handed it back to Lanie who immediately put it in her purse. "If she's still upset in a day or two call me." He handed her a card with a number on the back to Lanie. "That's my personal number, please keep it to yourself. The party is next Saturday night, you are all welcome and can bring a date. Alexis doesn't have any friends of her own but she loves all of you, especially Kate. Does Kate have a boyfriend?"

Kevin laughed. "No she doesn't usually hit it off with people easily, trust is hard for her."

He nodded. "Try to get her to call me, she's good for Alexis my little girl is finally coming out of a shell she was in and a lot of it is due to Kate." He smiled slightly and walked out the door.

Javi looked at them. "That is unreal, did he just in a way say he is falling for Kate? Our little withdrawn Kate?"

Lanie smiled. "But with Alexis and Rick she's not withdrawn, they haven't seen how she is since her mom died. She's still having the nightmares, it got bad last night."

Kevin looked toward the window and nodded at Richard Castle walking away. "Maybe he's what she needs."

**TBC**

Yes I'm moving into some actual show territory but then not…. Like I said.. winging it


	3. Making Amends

**Title: Through Our Many Years**

Summary: So now Kate has embarrassed herself in front of Castle, will she close off to him? He has a helper in Lanie, will Lanie fix it in time for the party?

_A/N: This chapter does have some lines similar from the show from season one…so shoot me, season one had some really great lines _

Disclaimer: Chapter one

**Chapter Three: Making Amends**

Rick watched the door from his booth in the corner of the coffee shop, it was getting close to the time when Lanie said they would be showing up. It was Thursday afternoon and the party was Saturday, he would not let his little girl be hurt. She was asking for Kate every day and how could he tell her that it was his fault that her Kate was no longer in their lives. He realized also that he was hurting, his writing was suffering and his mother finally told him to get it together. He found Lanie and talked her into tricking Kate into meeting him. She had told him that Kate had been a mess since that day, she was a shell of a person and just going through the motions of school. They had only met that once and it was like a slam in his face the intensity the feelings he had for her. Suddenly the door opened and there they were, his target and her friend. Kate sat down. "Why come here Lanie? I can't run into him."

"Oh please Kate, I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore and neither can the guys. You hurt so bad Kate all because you miss Rick and Alexis, just admit you love that child."

"Okay I miss her terribly but what I said can't be erased and I know he thinks I'm a fan girl out to get a one night stand or out for his money, I don't know."

"Kate you have money you don't need his, but he doesn't think that. I saw him and we talked, he's upset and said Alexis is hurting. He said after talking to you one time and he just can't forget you."

Suddenly she felt a presence by the table and she looked up into the most beautiful eyes on a man. "Ladies, how are you today?"

Kate looked back down. "No Rick, I can't do this right now."

Lanie got up and looked at him. "Fix it because I can't stand to see her miserable." Then she left.

He slid in the booth across from Kate. "I've missed you Kate."

He watched as tears started down her face. "I'm so sorry Castle, I mean I was teasing Kevin and it just popped out of my mouth. I would take it back if I could."

She watched as his fingers slid over hers on the table. "Don't do that you're good for my ego, it didn't bother me Kate."

"I can just imagine what you must think of me but I'm not a fan girl looking for a good time in your bed or a gold digger out for your money."

"I know that, I told you I've talked to Lanie. But if I ever did get you in bed and you had a lousy time then that would be bad for me."

She smiled for the first time in days. "I have no doubt that any woman has ever had a bad time in bed with you."

Rick lifted their hands and joined their fingers. "Kate, right now I'm looking for friendship and I hope that friend can be you. You connect so well with Alexis and I have to say I would love to date you and see where it leads. As far as the bedroom, it won't be leading there right now. I mean besides this time we've talked once but I'm telling you now I would like to see if we can move beyond friendship and casual dates in the future."

She played with his fingers a bit. "How about if we agree to date and see where it leads for now?"

"So you'll come to the party on Saturday?"

"Rick can I ask you something before I answer that?"

"Sure Kate, you can ask me anything?"

She looked uncomfortable but this was something she needed to ask. "Will we be exclusive or will you be dating other women while dating me?"

He tightened his hold on her hand but not enough to hurt her. "I guess I could ask you the same thing. I'm an older guy that's a single dad, a full time dad at that. You are a gorgeous college girl that could have any guy she wanted. So are we going to be exclusive?"

"I want us to be, I haven't really dated anyone in a long time. It ended because I caught him cheating on me."

"I've been cheated on so I know how that feels, I would never do that. But one thing you need to understand is that my publisher and agent have made me out to be kind of a playboy type, it's all hype."

She smiled. "I know your reputation and I know that photographers follow you around, I'm a fan remember?"

"Does my reputation bother you?"

"I won't lie, it did when we met and you acted so into me. I just assumed you were trying to add another notch to your bed post."

"Let's clear that up right now. I don't sleep around and I never take dates home, my daughter is there and she is not part of the hype. If we become an actual couple then the playboy status is gone and people will know who I'm with. Does that bother you?"

"No not at all. Just let me know if I'm going to see pictures of you in the paper with women or on a book signing if something happens that might look bad. I'll trust you to tell me the truth."

"I don't have an event for a couple of months, I would like it if you went with me at that time."

"Let's start with Lex's party and then maybe date a bit, we'll deal with that time when it comes. But I would like some of our dates to include Alexis, she's special to me already."

"Most women would want me to leave her at home with my mother and not even think I have a daughter."

"Your daughter brought us together plus you have a child I don't understand any woman wanting a relationship with you but not her."

"Well I'm sure Lanie is tired of waiting for you, plus I need to get back to Alexis we are still party planning. Can I call you tonight?"

"Yes, I would love for you to call me tonight or anytime. Plus I'll see you Saturday at the party." They got up and left the coffee shop holding hands, suddenly Lanie ran over to them. Kate smiled at her friend and then turned partially to Castle. "Talk later?"

He nodded. "I'll call around 9:00." He leaned close and kissed her. "Now I can't wait for Saturday." He looked over at Lanie. "Thank you for helping me." Then he walked on away from the girls.

Lanie grabbed her arm and laughed. "So details girlfriend, apparently things went well with the talk?"

"We have agreed to date exclusively but until we're sure this is a lasting thing there will be no sex. Plus I told him that while some of our dates will be just us, I want Alexis included in some dates also."

"You have just secured a lifetime relationship with that man, he is all about that girl and only someone who accepts that will end up with him."

"I'm also only a 20 year old college student."

"I don't think he cares about your age, only that you grow to love him and that you also love his girl."

"This is too much right now, we'll take it slow and see where it goes. I mean he's Richard Castle, he's famous and even though he said it was all hype he's a known playboy. I have to just see how things go for now."

"Don't start out not trusting him, things won't work?"

"Let me just take this in my own time."

_**That evening, Kevin's Campus Apartment**_

Kate, Lanie, Kevin, Javi and their friend Garrett were all studying. Garrett looked over at Kate. "So Kate, want to go out Saturday night?"

She smiled. "Sorry I'm busy on Saturday and I'm kind of seeing someone right now."

"Kind of is not exclusive dating, he's probably seeing others too. You meet him in class?"

She shook her head. "Actually his daughter introduced us." Her phone rang and Kevin looked at the caller id. "Rick is calling you?"

"Hey Rick, hang on for a minute while I leave the room away from nosey ears."

"_Are you afraid someone will find out we're dating?"_

"You've met everyone that's here except for Javi's friend Garrett."

"_Is he just Javi's friend or is he after you?"_

"He asked me out and I told him I'm seeing someone. So did you tell Alexis you saw me?"

"_I did and she's very excited that you'll be coming and she said she wants you to be her daddy's girlfriend. No pressure, right?"_

"There's no pressure Rick, let's just play it by ear and see where we go. I'll always be in her life if you'll allow it, even if you decide that a college girl isn't for you."

"_We have a way to go and I need you to trust me."_

"I will unless you give me a reason not too, trusting is hard for me but we'll talk about that another time and in person. I hate to cut off so soon but I have a test in the morning."

"_Go study, call me if you get time and if not then I'll see you on Saturday. Stay over on Saturday night for the birthday brunch on Sunday? We have a guest room I'm not trying to get in your pants. I do respect you Kate."_

"Yes I'll stay, it just means more time with you and Alexis anyway."

"_Goodnight Kate."_

"Goodnight babe, give my girl a kiss for me. Yours will have to wait until Saturday." She hung up her phone and then went back in the main room to join the others.

Lanie smiled when she walked back in. "So how is lover boy?"

Kate smiled. "He's fine, he invited me to stay over on Saturday night for the birthday brunch on Sunday."

Kevin smacked her on the back. "So gonna find out about those 5 minutes already Kate?"

"No for your information I'll be sleeping in the guest room plus his mother and daughter will be there, you're sick Kevin."

Javi laughed. "Hey you're the one that's a college girl dating a famous man with a daughter, a famous man that's filthy rich."

Garrett looked over at them. "Who are you guys talking about?"

Lanie smiled. "It's Richard Castle that she's going out with."

Suddenly his head snapped up. "You're going out with the Richard Castle, the guy that his books cover your bookshelf? Does he know you're a fan?"

Kate smiled. "We've talked about all of that and yes he knows I'm a fan."

He laughed. "Well it's not exclusive that man sleeps around like crazy, different woman every night from what I read."

Kate shook her head and started stacking her books. "It's all hype, he told me about that. But if after a few dates we decide to be together then he said the hype is over. I got off the phone with Rick because I have a test in the morning and this is not helping me study, I'm going to our room."

Garrett made one last attempt. "You'll regret this Kate, you'll fall in love and he'll hurt you."

She turned at the door. "I won't regret it, plus there is no falling to it because I fell in love with that man the first time I saw him. It's really not your business Garrett."

_**Saturday evening, Castle's loft**_

He opened the door and smiled. "Hey everyone, come on in. Alexis is upstairs with mother getting ready but she's really excited that everyone is coming."

Kate walked over then leaned in to kiss him. "Hey, so where can I put my things for tomorrow?"

He took her overnight bag from her hand. "I'll just put it over here and then late we'll take it to the guest room."

He put his arm around her so she did the same with him. "This is Jenny, Kevin's girlfriend. Jenny this is Rick."

She put her hand out. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Castle."

He smiled. "Likewise but please call me Rick." He escorted them over to the counter that leads to the kitchen. "This is mother's friend Burt. Burt this is my girlfriend Kate and her friends Lanie, Kevin, Javi and Jenny."

Burt smiled. "Very nice to meet all of you, Martha has talked about you nonstop Kate." He stood. "Let me take those gifts and put them with the others."

Suddenly they heard a voice from the steps. "Kate, you're here."

Kate caught Alexis as she ran into her arms. "There's my birthday girl. I've missed you."

"I missed you too, I thought you were mad at daddy. Sometimes he says stuff and makes people mad."

She hugged Alexis. "It was nothing your daddy said, I promise and everything is fixed now."

Martha walked over and hugged Kate at the side. "So nice to see you darling. Did you and your friends meet Burt?"

Alexis leaned close. "Gram says he's magic."

Castle leaned over and whispered to Kate. "Which means he could disappear by morning."

Kate laughed. "Castle behave."

Martha spoke from the kitchen. "What does everyone want to drink?"

Kate looked over at her, still holding Alexis. I'll have a diet soda or whatever."

Martha smiled. "We have lots of good wine, are none of you joining us in that?"

Kate smiled. "None of us are old enough to drink yet and Jenny is a senior in high school. I'm sure with Alexis living here Rick has more than alcohol to drink, he's such a good father."

Castle pulled Kate close and whispered. "And I could be a very good boyfriend."

Just then they heard a voice from behind them. "How cute Richard, your girlfriend is too young to drink. Can't get a woman so you have to get a child for your playmate?"

He turned around and before he could say anything he heard his daughter yell. "You weren't invited to my party Gina, be nice to daddy's girlfriend or you have to leave. Daddy might have to work with you but I don't have to like you."

Gina walked over and put her arms out. "Oh come here Lexi, you know you like me."

Alexis tightened her hold on Kate's neck. "No Gina I don't like you, but I love Kate."

Kate gave Castle a bit of a nasty look for what she assumed was an invitation to Alexis' party then walked over to the kitchen with the little girl. "Hey guys come on over and let's help Martha."

Martha smiled. "This one is a keeper Richard, that one not so much."

Gina looked at Rick. "Really Richard, I thought there was something building between us. You hinted around the other day that there was nothing between you and the child in the coffee shop except that she is a friend for Alexis."

Suddenly he looked at what just went past him, it was Kate walking to the door. He walked to the door and pulled Kate in the hallway. "That is not what I said, she is a troublemaker and has been trying to get me in a relationship for ages. I don't like her and I don't like her ways, she was not invited tonight. My agent wanted me to go to an event tonight so I had to tell them why I couldn't. She just pulls this shit to mess up my life. Now you promised you would be here and my little girl is counting on you. I love you Kate, I swear I do and I know you think it's too soon but I can't help the way I feel."

She put her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "I'm glad that you feel that way because I love you too Richard Castle."

**TBC**

Next chapter will skip but I'm not sure how much time yet. Kate's birthday gift to Alexis will be revealed in the next chapter but in conversation.

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites… I'm so appreciative.


End file.
